When I'm Fall For Love You
by Reyouchi
Summary: Sakura melebur. Ia terdiam. Hatinya ikut terbang bersama pesawat yang membawa Kakashi di dalamnya...
1. Chapter 1

**When I'm Fall For Love You**

Pair : Kakashi x Sakura

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance,

Warning ! OOC, Gaje, Lemon-later-, typo menjamur...

.

Hari ini, Sakura akan berjalan di Karpet gereja menuju altar. Ia akan menjadi mempelai dari pria yang tak pernah dicintainya.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan cairan bening yang mengumpul di sudut matanya, berdesakan untuk jatuh. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar simponi pernikahan yang mengalun merdu, ia menangis.

Tak peduli para undangan menatapnya penuh tanya. Apakah ia menangis bahagia atau menangis karena bersedih ?

Ayahnya masih menggandeng tangannya menuju altar. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menatap putri semata wayangnya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Ia sungguh tak ingin putrinya bersedih karena menerima hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya itu untuk selamanya. Ia ingin putrinya itu bahagia. Apapun yang ia pilih.

"Ayah ?" Tanya Sakura ketika ayahnya berhenti di tengah langkah mereka menuju altar.

"Pergilah Sakura...," Ayahnya melepaskan tangan Sakura dari gandengannya.

"Pergilah..., kejar apa yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi, ayah-"

Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng atas kata-kata Sakura yang belum selesai.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hyuga."

"Kejarlah dia Sakura. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Semua mata menatap bingung interaksi ayah dan putrinya itu di tengah acara pernikahan yang sakral itu.

"Kejarlah dia Sakura. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia tau bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayanginya dan pastilah keteguhanya selama ini akhirnya meluluhkan hati ayahnya. Meskipun di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini, di saat takdir hampir mengikatnya dalam pernikahan yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

"Terimakasih ayah." Sakura mengecup pipi ayahnya sebelum berlari dari gereja sekuat tenaganya. Gaun pengantin panjang itu ia angkat hingga menampakkan mata kakinya. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang menatap bingung dan penuh tanya.

Termasuk pria berambut cokelat panjang yang terpaku di depan altar.

Sungguh ironis, ia menyaksikan calon mertua yang selama ini menguatkan keyakinannya untuk menikahi gadis yang ia cintai itu malah memberikan izin kepada gadis itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya berdiri di depan altar seorang diri kerena mempelaimu berlari mengejar cintanya.

.

.

Berpasang-pasang mata memandang heran ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tak memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia terus berlari dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah dapat bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah sangat-sangat dikenalnya lebih dari dua tahun lamanya.

Sosok yang ia yakini sebagai cintanya...

"Nona. Anda tidak bisa masuk." Seorang petugas mencegahnya masuh ke dalam ruang untuk para penumpang menuju pesawat mereka.

"Saya harus bertemu seseorang, dia ada di sana." Sakura bersikeras menerobos masuk.

"Tapi, selain penumpang. Tidak diperbolehkan masuk nona." Jelas petugas itu. Yamato. Berusaha sabar.

"Dia...dia...d-disana..." Sakura kembali terisak. Air mata yang tadinya sudah berhenti kembali mengalir.

"Maaf..." Gumam Yamato. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia itu tak sanggup melihat gadis di depannya menangis seperti ini, namun apa boleh buat. Ia tak memiliki wewenang untuk membiarkan orang yang tak memiliki tiket untuk melewati pintu ini.

"Yamato-san. Persilahkan gadis ini untuk pergi." Sakura mendongak untuk melihat sosok pemilik suara yang familiar di telinganya itu.

"H-Hyuga-sama." Yamato tergugup.

"Hn...Aku sudah bicara dengan pimpinanmu, Ibiki Morino-san." Jelas Neji.

"Baiklah." Yamato membukakan pintu itu dengan cepat untuk Sakura. Bukan main-main urusannya jika Hyuga sampai meminta kepada kepala pimpinan bandara untuk mempersilahkan gadis ini lewat. Dan ada hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikiran Yamato adalah gadis dengan gaun pengantin ini bukannya calon istri Neji Hyuga. Pewaris Hyuga Group, perusahaan paling berkuasa di Konoha.

"Terimakasih, Neji-kun." Ucap Sakura sebelum berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Neji dan Yamato. Kembali mengejar cintanya...

Neji sedikit mendesah. Ia tak rela. Namun dengan bodohnya ia malah memohonkan izin untuk Sakura kepada kepala bandara berwajah sangar itu tadi.

Sakura terus berlari. Matanya terus mencari sosok yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Ayolah, dimana dia... Dia sangat mencolok jika berada di kumpulan orang-orang biasa. Tubuh tinggi, rambut silver mencuat ke udara.

"KAKASHI...!" Teriak Sakura histeris ketika di lihatnya sosok yang dicarinya sedang menapaki tangga menuju pesawat .

Deg.

Hati Kakashi bedegub ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang paling di sukainya itu.

Ia tersenyum miris, berpikir bahwa dirinya pasti berhalusinasi.

"KAKASHI..."

Kami-sama. Sekali lagi suara indah itu terdengar. Aku takkan berbalik. Aku tak sanggup jika ternyata itu benar dirinya. Aku benar-benar pengecut untuk kehilangannya.

"Kakashi..." Suara sakura melemah. Ia yakin pria itu mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa ia tak berbalik.

Sakura terus menatap Kakashi yang terus melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga menuju pesawat hingga akhirnya semua penumpang telah memasuki pesawat. Termasuk Kakashi.

Sakura melebur. Ia terdiam. Hatinya ikut terbang bersama pesawat yang membawa Kakashi di dalamnya...

**TBC**

Gagagagak.. Apa ini ?

Kenapa publish yang baru ?

Yang lain aja belum diapdet !

Dasar Reyo absurd !*Ditabok reader*

Tinggalkan jejak ya...,

apakah ini perlu dilanjutkan atau buang aja ke laut ?

APA ? Reyo aja yang dibuang ?


	2. Chapter 2

**When I'm Fall For Love You**

Pair : Kakashi x Sakura

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance,

Warning ! OOC, Gaje, Lemon-later-, typo menjamur...

**Reyouchi ( Reyo ) present...**

.

.

Hari yang berlalu bagi Sakura sudah tak sama lagi. Kini, gadis berambut unik itu hanya bisa melalui harinya dengan duduk termangu di depan jendela kamarnya. Memandang pepohonan yang berubah warna sesuai musimnya. Musim semi telah berganti, tak ada lagi warna warni cerah yang menghiasi sekitarnya. Semua berubah, cuaca menjadi panas. Dedaunan mengering dan berjatuhan ditiup angin. Daun yang mengering... Seperti hatinya yang mengering perlahan tanpa adanya embun kesejukan yang dulu selalu menyegarkan harinya. Sakura... Mati rasa.

Ketika semua orang menyambut dengan antusias datangnya musim panas. Dimana akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan, Sakura hanya terus berdiam diri di kamarnya. Seperti raga tanpa jiwa, ia tak memiliki harapan apapun untuk hidupnya. Selain memimpikan orang itu untuk kembali ke kehidupannya. Seseorang yang hingga kini tak ada kabar darinya. Sakura tersedu...

"Sakura-chan..." Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Suara lembut itu. Ibunya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ada Ino-chan datang berkunjung. Kau mau dia langsung ke kamarmu ?" Tanya ibunya dari balik pintu.

"Ya, terserah." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

Terdengar langkah ibunya menjauh, hingga beberapa saat kemudian digantikan langkah lain yang datang mendekat dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Sosok berambut pirang berkuncir muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"S-Sakura-chan." Ucapnya bergetar. Ia menangis dan segera menghambur pelukan kepada gadis berambut merah jambu didepannya.

Sakura semakin terisak dalam pelukan Ino. Sahabat karibnya sejak masih taman kanak-kanak.

"Gomen...Gomenasai..." Ino juga menangis sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Adegan mengharukan sepasang sahabat yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Harusnya... Harusnya aku tak pernah membuatmu terjebak dalam taruhan bodoh itu..., harusnya kau tak pernah terikat dengan dosen pengecut itu." Ucap Ino yang masih ikut terisak.

Sakura melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Ino kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak..., Itu bukan salahmu..., aku justru bahagia karena taruhan itu membuatku memiliki alasan untuk mendekatinya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura..."

"Ino, sungguh... Aku bahagia..." Gadis merah jambu itu berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa semua yang terjadi bukan salah siapapun. Ia bersyukur bisa mengenal dan memiliki kisah yang begitu indah dengan dosen muda itu, meskipun Sakura merasa tak sanggup untuk menjalani harinya sekarang tanpa kehadirannya.

Jika ditanya siapa yang harus disalahkan... Sakura tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya yang menentang hubungannya, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Neji dengan kekuasaannya yang mengharuskan Sakura menikah dengannya agar hubungan perusahaan ayahnya dengan Hyuga group itu bisa berjalan baik, ia juga tak mungkin bisa menyalahkan...

Kakashi yang pergi begitu saja...

"Sialan. Hei air mata, berhentilah mengalir. Ino takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika kau terus menangis."batin Sakura

Karena benang takdir yang terlihat kusut itu berawal dari Ino dengan ejekan dan tantangannya terhadap Sakura.

.

.

Flashback...

"Hei, katanya bakal ada dosen baru yang ngegantiin Kurenai sensei yang lagi cuti hamil." Ino yamanaka, si blonde ratu gosip fakultas ekonomi Konoha terlihat sumeringah membawa gosip terupdate kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Benarkah ?" Tenten yang pertama menanggapi Ino.

"Are ? Kau antusias cepol ?" Tanya Ino.

"Ino..." Tenten mendeath glare Ino.

"Haha. Katanya dosen cowok sih. Tapi gak tau gimana tampangnya."

"Semoga aja tampan." Harap Tenten.

"Hey, kau bilang kau suka Neji !" Protes Ino.

"Diamlah..." Tenten mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hinata. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin membahas Neji di depan Hinata yang notabenenya adalah orang terdekat Neji.

"Ck. Cepol ! Siapa yang tidak tau bahwa kau naksir Neji huh ?" Sungut Ino.

Hinata yang memperhatikan percakapan dua orang di depannya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nee..., Tenten-chan. Aku senang kau menyukai Neji-nii. Demo..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, ia terlihat sulit untuk mengatakannya. Matanya malah sesekali mengerling kepada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa Hinata, Kau mau bicara apa ?" Tenten terlihat penasaran dengan gadis berambut indigo yang terkadang sulit menuntaskan perkataannya, belum lagi gagapnya yang sering tiba-tiba kumat, apa lagi jika sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

Gadis Hyuga itu kembali melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sempat-sempatnya membaca disaat santap siangnya di kantin seperti ini.

"Tidak..., tidak jadi." Hinata yang tadinya membuat Tenten dan Ino penasaran tiba-tiba saja membuat keduanya langsung sweat drop.

"Ya, baik-baik. Lupakan aja." Tutup Tenten setengah gondok.

"Udah lupakan pangeran kampus nan tampan dan kaya raya kita, si Neji. Lagi pula orangnya aja sekarang jarang keliatan di kampus," Ino mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia melihat pangeran kampus itu. Yah, pemuda itu katanya lagi sibuk ngurusin bisnis.

"Back to topic..., aku berharap dosen kita kali ini berwajah tampan. Yah, setidaknya setampan Yamato-sensei." Bisa dibilang kalau universitas Konoha ini kekurangan dosen-dosen berwajah segar. Bisa dibayangin. Betapa malangnya para mahasiswi disini, karna setiap hari harus bertatapan dengan Ibiki-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Apalagi Gay-sensei. Setiap hari para mahasiswi harus di hadapkan dengan dosen-dosen pria berwajah jauh dari kata tampan. Yah..., mungkin mereka tampan, tapi pada zamannya. Masih beruntung para mahasiswa, mereka masih bisa menatap Kurenai-sensei yang tetap terlihat cantik meskipun sudah menikah dan bahkan sekarang sedang hamil. Atau Shizune-sensei yang berwajah imut.

"Daripada berharap dosen itu tampan atau tidak, kenapa kau tidak berharap dosen itu killer atau tidak, Pig." Sakura yang tadinya tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya sendiri akhirnya buka suara.

"Lagi pula, nilai manajemen keuanganmu itu tak pernah bagus, beruntung Kurenai-sensei baik hati padamu." Sindir Sakura. Yah..., Sakura memang benar, tapi...

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan jidat ! Ya..ya..., ku akui kau memang pintar tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit saja tak memikirkan hal itu. Kau bahkan tak mempunyai tempat untuk memikirkan sedikit saja tentang cinta di hidupmu." Ino tak mau kalah.

Andai mereka tak saling mengenal watak masing-masing sedari dulu, mungkin keduanya sudah adu jontos di depan publik kantin.

"Cinta ? maksudmu memikirkan laki-laki ? Ayolah Ino, aku tak perlu memikirkan mereka. Tapi, merekalah yang akan memikirkanku dengan sendirinya." Balas Sakura dengan sombongnya.

Ino sedikit tertawa dalam hati, Sakura memang cantik, pintar, dan populer di kampus. Sakura bahkan dianggap sebagai nona sempurna oleh para mahasiswa. Tapi selama ini Ino tau betul bahwa Sakura tak pernah memiliki orang spesial di hatinya, ayolah... Sakura memang primadona, tapi hampir semua pria ditolaknya, lihat Rock lee, Naruto, hingga Sasori yang berwajah baby face dari fakultas seni itu...

Sakura itu terlalu pasif soal yang namanya cinta. Ino tau betul bahwa Sakura yang memiliki angka diatas 8 disetiap mata kuliahnya itu adalah gadis dengan nilai nol dalam urusan cinta.

"Begini saja jidat ! Aku ingin kita bertaruh. Apa kau bisa memikat hati dosen baru kita dalam waktu satu bulan, ah... tidak... 2 minggu saja... !"

"Baik." Jawab Sakura tanpa keraguan. Membuat Hinata dan Tenten tercengang seketika.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memikat dosen baru itu, maka kau harus mengaku kepada semua orang di kampus ini, bahwa kau bukanlah nona sempurna seperti yang mereka pikirkan !"

"Baiklah, dan sebaliknya... Jika aku yang menang. Kau harus menyatakan cintamu kepada cowok bodoh yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu."

"B-Baik..." Sejujurnya. Ino agak ragu, tapi... Ia tak ingin Sakura menertawakannya karena persyaratan yang diajukan Sakura sungguh membuatnya takut. Ia benar-benar menyukai Sai. Sakura tau itu. Selama ini Ino memendam perasaannya kepada pemuda yang tidak peka itu. Sialan... ! dia benar-benar licik batin Ino kesal.

"Hey, bagaimana jika dosennya tua ?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Berharaplah dosen baru kita berwajah tampan dan tidak setua Sarutobi-sensei." Kikik Ino licik.

Sakura hanya mendengus tak peduli. Ia tak begitu yakin dosennya akan cukup menarik. Tapi Sakura yakin dosen barunya itu akan tertarik pada dirinya.

.

.

Manajemen keuangan, salah satu mata kuliah yang sama-sama mereka ambil. Membuat keempatnya, yaitu Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten tergabung dalam ruangan yang sama.

Kurenai Sarutobi, dosen pengajar mata kuliah manajemen keuangan yang juga merupakan istri dari Asuma Sarutobi, dosen Kewirausahaan. Kurenai sedang hamil 7 bulan. Ayolah... Siapa yang sanggup mengajar dengan keadaan hamil tua. Cuti adalah keputusan tepat. Dengan cutinya Kurenai membuat bersemangat para mahasiswi, apalagi dengan desas-desus bahwa dosen penggantinya adalah seorang dosen pria. Tiba-tiba mereka semua begitu menantikan mata kuliah manajemen keuangan yang pada dasarnya adalah bahasan akuntansi yang cukup -ralat- sangat-sangat membosankan...

"Hei..., kau tidak penasaran bagaimana dosen baru itu, Sakura ?" Tanya Tenten yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat dan padat.

"Lalu..., bagaimana jika dosen itu benar-benar tua ? apa kau tetap akan menjalankan taruhan konyol itu ?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Yah..., liat saja nanti." Sakura terlihat sangat santai, ia bahkan tak begitu peduli dengan taruhan konyol antara dirinya dan Ino.

**-Dreet**-

Bunyi pintu yang digeser membuat semua pasang mata di ruangan itu menoleh kesumbernya. Sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Terlihat penuh percaya diri disetiap langkah dari sepasang kaki panjang berbalut celana panjang hitam itu. Semua mata tak beralih padanya, terkecuali Sakura yang masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya, sama sekali tak tertarik atau malah tak peduli pada sosok yang membawa keheningan pada semua penghuni ruangan.

Postur tegap, kemeja berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh proporsional seorang pria muda berwajah...

Errrr... Sangat tampan. Lihat wajah itu, dagu, rahang kuat, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, mata beriris onyx... Karya Tuhan yang begitu indah...

Semua mahasiswi hampir meleleh dibuatnya, setelah beberapa kali berusaha menarik nafas sekuat mungkin agar tak jatuh pingsan.

"Yo... !" Sapaan ceria terdengar dari bibir tipisnya yang menggoda. Ia begitu ramah untuk seorang yang memiliki wajah setampan itu. Tak bolehkah ? Apakah ia harus bersikap dingin agar terlihat semakin tampan. Tentu saja tidak...

Malah gayanya yang begitu bersahabat membuat para gadis semakin meleleh dibuatnya.

"Nama saya Kakashi Hatake, saya akan mengajar manajemen keuangan seperti yang diajarkan Kurenai-san kepada kalian. Mohon bantuannya...,"

Semua gadis terpana, suaranya saja bahkan begitu mengoda.

Suara baritone itu berhasil mengusik satu-satunya gadis yang tak berniat sedikitpun untuk tau siapa dosen barunya, hingga akhirnya mata emeraldnya memandang lurus kedepan. Tepat ke arah seorang pria yang sepertinya masih berusia kurang dari 30. Sakura tak mempunyai masalah dengan penglihatannya, meskipun ia berjarak 4 deret kursi meja dari sosok pria yang mengaku dirinya Kakashi Hatake itu. Yah..., dengan jelas ia melihat bahwa pria itu, dosen paling tampan yang mungkin pernah ia temui di fakultas ini.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai kuliah pada hari ini, apakah ada yang ingin di tanyakan... ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suaranya yang memikat.

Seorang gadis di deret kelima yang berada lurus di depannya mengacungkan tangan. Kakashi tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang terlihat antusias dengan tawaran bertanya darinya, meskipun ia sadar bahwa sepertinya semua gadis disini juga ingin bertanya. Tapi sepertinya yang lain kalah cepat dari gadis yang satu ini.

Mata emerald yang menatap langsung kearahnya.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, non- "

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura memberitahukan namanya. Ino yang duduk di samping kiri Sakura mendesah kesal. Sakura tampaknya bersungguh-sungguh menginginkan dirinya kalah dan menyatakan cinta kepada Sai !

"Ah, ya... Silahkan bertanya nona Sakura..."

"Berapa umur sensei ?"

"Aa..., umurku 27 tahun." Jawab Kakashi. Ya..., ternyata sama saja. Tidak di Kiri, tidak di Konoha. Ketika ia mengajar di sebuah kelas yang baru, pasti ada saja mahasiswi yang menanyakan umurnya. Tapi..., Kakashi agak terkejut mendapat pertanyaan dari seorang gadis seperti Sakura. Yah, gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis err... centil atau apalah... yang mudah tertarik dengan seorang pria. Ayolah... Kakashi bahkan sudah memperhatikan dari awal ia memasuki ruangan ini, Sakura bahkan tampak tidak tertarik dengan kedatangannya.

"Apa sensei masih single ?"

Andai Ino boleh pingsan, ia pasti memilih pingsan saat itu juga disertai sound efek **GUBRAK.**

Sakura Haruno... Kau sebenarnya jenius atau idiot ? Apa maumu dengan langsung menanyakan hal itu kepada senseimu. Kau mau dia mencapmu sebagai gadis macam apa ?

Ino yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya atas ketidakwarasan Sakura. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kakashi yang hanya menatap lembut gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu.

Dalam hatinya menggumamkan nama gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Sakura Haruno."

Nama yang manis semanis orangnya.

**TBC**

**TBC dengan gajenya ?**

**.**

**Reyo... PR lo aja masih numpuk.**

**#Reyo bestfriend as ****e****ditor ngomel2#**

**Review minna-san...**

**Jangan jadi silent reader. Gak asik...**

**Reyo-yang-tidak-unyu-dan-lagi-jomblo-maaf-Reyo-sedikit-curhat-**


End file.
